


[愁静] Under the Same Roof

by kiyoshima



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshima/pseuds/kiyoshima
Summary: 并没有在讲同居的愁静同居故事。* ABO设定，Alpha 藤原愁 × Omega 竹早静弥
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

竹早静弥妥善地将吹风机收好，走出卫生间，向客厅里那早已回来的人致以问候，“凑，你回——”可等他看清客厅里端坐的人，或说嗅到不寻常的红茶香气时，他脸上的笑意凝结，剩余的几个音节被咽了回去，转而艰难地用舌尖触碰牙齿，“愁。”

“静弥。”藤原愁的目光在沾染些许水汽、穿着宽松家居服的他身上流转，脸上多了几分玩味，“你还真的和凑住在一起了。”

“凑和你说了？”他装作对愁的出现毫不在意，拿起先前随手放在茶几上的马克杯补充水分，“原本的住处出了点问题，就来凑这里借住一下。”

愁斜睨着他，轻笑说，“没想到你上了大学还这么粘着凑。”

「不，其实我也不想。」

——静弥心里这么想着，开口却是带着礼貌的微笑，“你呢？你不也在这里吗？”

“但我没带着这么大的行李箱。”愁话锋一转，“说起来，好像还没在学校碰到过你。”

突然，厨房门打开，鸣宫凑拿着一杯水和一碟点心走了出来。三个一米八上下的年轻人齐聚于此，且有二人站立，使得客厅稍显局促。看到隔桌沉默对峙的二人，凑显然愣了一下，“静弥，你洗完澡啦。我去书店的时候遇到了愁，就邀请他上来了。”

“这样呀。”静弥主动接过凑手中的东西，放在愁面前，“欢迎呢。”

“我说，静弥，”愁收起先前与他打嘴仗的轻松语气，看不出情绪的目光紧锁着他，“你不如来我家住吧。”

这话语如同一颗炸弹在他的脑中炸开，错愕、惊喜、愠气交杂翻腾，冲刷着宕机的大脑。愁看起来并不是在开玩笑，他也不是会拿这种事情开玩笑的人。但竹早静弥还是这般开口，“愁，你在开什么玩笑。”

“我认真的。那样静弥你上学也方便吧。”

“也是啊，静弥。”一旁的凑对这个提议表示赞同，“从我家去你的学校需要至少一个小时。”

“可是……”虽然凑真诚的关心让他有些难以抗拒，但他果然还是觉得这是一个糟糕的提议，对三个人来说都是。

“而且那张床对两个人来说实在小了点，静弥都没休息好吧。”

……凑说出来了。他当时真该咬牙去酒店，而不是来找凑的。静弥偷偷瞟了愁一眼——那人虽然脸上没有什么变化，但他还是能断言他有些不快。察觉到他的目光，愁勾起嘴角，打破尴尬的短暂沉默，“静弥，我那里还有空房间。那样的话，你和凑都能好好休息。”

他尝试做最后的挣扎，“可是Omega和Alpha同居不太好吧？”

“啊？”身为Beta的凑一脸困惑，“但是静弥和愁不一样吧。”

愁火上添油道，“还是说静弥已经有要避嫌的理由了？”

“……没。”

为友人有好去处而高兴的凑对他的推托很是不解，“静弥，你不愿意吗？”

在压迫与关心的连环轰炸中，理智的弦不争气地崩断了。

“……不是。”

“那就谢谢愁了。”

当晚，竹早静弥便从鸣宫凑家搬入藤原愁家。

这是两室两厅的公寓，而静弥自然住进了原本兼备书房功能的次卧。当愁在收拾次卧里的私人用品时，他悄悄观察着公寓里的情况——室内十分宽敞，户型适合小型家庭。东西收拾得井井有条，而冰箱也冷藏了一些饭菜，大概是请了家政钟点工定期上门服务吧。

等愁收拾好后，他便将两个大行李箱推进里次卧。但愁并没有离开，而是倚靠着书桌，低头垂眸，却散发着不容忽视的气场。

——要开始了。

来的路上，他和愁都很有默契地避开借住这一话题。虽然静弥并不清楚愁邀请他的意图，但既然离开了凑的住所，他今晚也只能在愁这里住——哪怕这里夜生活再繁华，他也不想在大晚上的拖着两个行李箱找酒店，而「途中与愁争执」很有可能导致这个后果。

不过，既然慷慨的友人摆出了「愿闻其详」的姿态，他也该将酝酿了一路的话说出来——

“愁，谢谢你让我借住。我会尽快搬出去的，不会打扰你太久。”

“嗯？搬去哪？”

“不劳费心。”

“静弥，”愁抬起头，脸上神色没有什么变化，说出的话却如由他射出的箭一样正中靶心，“你会去找凑，不就是因为你没有别的地方可以去了吗？事情根本没有你告诉凑的那么简单吧。”

顷刻之间，他无所遁形。但愁并不打算轻易放过他。他被逼迫着退到墙边，背部贴上冰凉的墙壁。红茶醇香压迫而来，“还是说那只是继续粘着凑的理由？”

他既不能承认，却也无法反驳。

可他也没法如往常一般，理直气壮地面带礼貌微笑嘲讽愁的看法。

他只能强装镇静地面对那凌厉目光。

所幸的是，愁似乎也不想继续深挖，引爆双方明知的地雷。无言对视几秒后，愁稍稍颔首，垂下的发丝让静弥看不清他的神情，然后他转身离开。

在迈出离开房间的那一步前，愁驻足片许，轻声说，

“你在这里住多久都行。”

之后，愁便带上了门，将房间留给了他。

静弥悬着的心顿时放了下来，开始有些贪婪地快速呼吸着空气。他本还心存侥幸，以为能将一切蒙混过去，平安无事地度过在这里的时间，结果他来到这里还不够一小时，拼命想要隐瞒的状况便被毫不留情地指出。

他不清楚愁对他所处境地有多深的察觉。虽然愁目前似乎没有要告诉凑的打算，但他毫不怀疑，这份觉察会成为愁牵制他的有力武器。

确实，愁的提议无疑会大大改变他的境况。接受是当下的最优选项，但这样的共同生活与他对大学生活的期许大相径庭——他花了很多时间才说服自己选择愁被推荐入学的大学，并自开学以来一直避免遇到愁。

和暗恋对象住在一起，和已有意中人的暗恋对象住在一起，绝对不是他竹早静弥想要的大学生活的开端。

可他没有任性而为的余地。

他长吁一口气，做了几个深呼吸。

只要尽快把事情解决，赶紧搬出去，一切就会回到正轨，事情不会曝光，愁和凑的关系也不会被他干扰。

静弥深吸一口气，离开了房间，轻轻敲了愁的房间门。

房门打开，浓厚的红茶味迎面而来，也许是他的错觉，愁此刻难得地温和，“进来吗？”

“不了，很快的。”进去大概就不能保持理智了。但他没能很快地把话说出来，反倒是愁先开了口，“抱歉，我刚刚有点过分了。”

这让他有些猝不及防，哪怕他分辨不出这是友好的善意还是真实的歉意。“没有的事，你不必在意。把事情弄得不愉快的是我。”

愁垂眸少刻。背光而立使他看不清愁的脸。

“愁，我只是想说，非常谢谢你让我借宿，我会尽量不给你添麻烦的。”

“静弥你总是这么客气。”愁轻笑出声，“有你在我很开心。我不会和凑说什么的，放心吧。”

“嗯，あ——”刚张开嘴便反应过来的他把几乎脱口而出的“谢谢”咽了回去，“那我不打扰你休息了，晚安。”

“晚安，静弥。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，本咸鱼终于艰难地产出了第一章QAQ
> 
> 虽然愁依旧是红茶味，但静静不是草木香气了√
> 
> 食用愉快w 希望大家喜欢ww


	2. Chapter 2

一向作息规律的藤原愁特地比平时早起了一个小时，现在正端坐在客厅里，尽管这是没有任何日程的周日。

因为他要蹲守他那宛如空气人的舍友。

虽然他和竹早静弥在同一所大学，但他是经济学部，而静弥是理工学部，两人也没有一起上的公共课，而且静弥也没有加入弓道部，要在偌大的校园里相遇，几率着实渺茫——他也确实没在学校里遇见过静弥。

但即便是在家里，他也很少有机会和静弥共处。要不是玄关处的拖鞋，卫生间里的牙刷和毛巾，次卧门缝渗出的光亮，还有那几不可闻的月桂叶香味，他几乎要以为自己仍在独居。他甚至不确定静弥在这里有没有马克杯。

他原以为住在同一屋檐下，静弥就会向他靠近，他们的距离也能拉近。

现实却如静弥所说，他不会给他添麻烦。

可对他来说，“不添麻烦”本身就是最大的麻烦。“不添麻烦”意味着静弥把所有问题藏在心里，将他拒之门外。他害怕那样的重负，终有一天会压垮他纤细的肩膀。

有时候，他也拿不准自己对收留静弥一事的想法——他当然希望静弥留在身边，但那就意味着静弥仍深陷困境。

不过，只要静弥还留在这里，他就还能名正言顺地关心他，及时为他提供帮助。

比如像现在这样。

“早安，静弥。”

“……愁，早安。”静弥看到愁时显然是诧异的，“你起得真早。”

“静弥不也是吗？”愁不着痕迹地打量静弥——在这乍暖还寒、昼夜温差大的时节里，静弥穿着白底细条纹衫和墨蓝色的卫衣外套。脸上没有往日的精神，反而稍显倦色。

他的目光落在静弥肩上的背包上，“打算出门吗？”

“嗯，去图书馆。”

“好巧。”他面不改色地撒谎，“一起吧。”

“啊？”静弥对这个提议似乎有些讶异。他注意到静弥握着背包肩带的手收紧了，“……嗯。”

渗骨凉意被阻隔在外，图书馆内比室外要温暖不少，但仅仅是坐在一张桌子的两边，并不能轻松使他们的关系回温。愁在面前摊开了教科书，手里拿着笔，余光却不时在瞟向对面的静弥——他聚精会神地盯着笔记本，镜片上倒映着屏幕的荧光，时而飞快地敲着键盘，时而对着屏幕歪头，像是在端详着什么。

愁盯着书上在长时间注视下开始变得陌生的单词，思考自己是不是应该拿出笔记本打开数学作业，坐过去向静弥“请教”。但他最终还是否决了这个想法，早上的堵截已经很刻意了，他不想追得太紧。

两人就这样毫无交流，静弥专注于手上的事情，而他的心则时不时被那淡淡的月桂叶香撩拨着。终于，静弥从屏幕前抬起头，转了转脖子放松肩膀，像是想起什么一样从书包里拿出手机，然后回了几条信息。

没过多久，有个男生快步过来，一屁股坐在静弥旁边的座位上，急不可耐地半个身子向静弥靠去说了些什么。

看到这般亲昵的举动，愁忍不住皱了皱眉。可等那男生转过头来时，他才发现那人他也认识——也是来自桐先的松平，他们三人初中时曾经同班，高二时自己和他又一次同班。

“藤原！你也在这！”松平看到他，很是激动地但又努力压低声音说，然后他像是意识到了什么，“啊我不是那个意思……我知道你也在K大的。”

“好久不见，松平。你来找静弥？”

“嗯嗯，我来向他请教几个问题。”

之后，静弥就轻声细语地教松平做题。

对面二人头靠得很近，静弥脸上是他许久未见的温柔耐心的神情。他记得松平是Beta，不过现在这个年代，Omega和Beta在一起也不是什么问题。不过松平高中时是有女朋友的？但说不定上大学了就分手了。松平的个性和凑有点像，而且现在看来，松平绝不吝惜表现对静弥的依赖，再加上他们可能是同一个专业——

啪哒。自动铅笔的笔芯断了，在纸上留下一个突兀的污浊的坑。

……他在胡思乱想些什么。

临近中午时分，松平说是还有别的事情，就先离开了。趁静弥还没重新打开笔记本，他提议现在去吃午饭。

由于是周日，而且他们就餐时间也比较早，食堂里的人并不多。静弥点了一份拉面，而他点了一份定食，然后他们随意找了一个地方面对面坐下。

他看见静弥手伸进书包里摸了摸，像是在摸索着什么，“忘带七味粉了？”

“啊，不是。”说着，静弥便将他自制的七味粉拿了出来，向碗中倒了不少，汤面很快变得红彤彤的。

“静弥，松平和你同一个专业？”

“嗯，专业课的时候遇到了。”

他夹了一口海草，装作漫不经心地说，“你们关系很好呢。”

“还行吧。”

即使到了无需注意说话音量的食堂，沉默仍在两人之间弥漫。他第一次在二人独处时迫切希望凑也在这里，哪怕静弥的注意力会被吸走大半。没多久，静弥放下了筷子，拿出纸巾擦了擦嘴，剩下小半碗面没吃。

愁皱了皱眉——明明以前就能把汤也喝完的，怎么食量小了这么多。但愁还是宛转地问，“吃饱了？”

静弥将擦过的纸巾放在餐盘里，“嗯。”

“那我们走吧。”他思忖几许，“对了，我想去一下自动售货机，一起吧。”

“嗯。”

午后，随着艳阳高照，天气更加暖和。他看着售货机上五花八门的饮料，最后选了春季限定牛奶和英式红茶，然后把抹茶牛奶给了静弥。

静弥有些吃惊地接过饮料，“……谢谢。”

樱花业已满开，一眼望去如云似雾，不时有樱瓣追逐春风而去。两人寻了一处长椅坐下，默然地喝着饮料。樱色灿烂，行人来往，仿佛与他们无尤。他看见有一瓣樱花悠然地落在静弥柔软的发丝上，便伸手轻轻地拈去。

随着他的动作，静弥不明所以地转头看向他，他便举起那晕染些许绯红的洁白花瓣。静弥嗤笑一声，重新看向环绕周围的落英纷飞，摇了摇头，“人生在世，得能长存久住，则生有何欢？正因变幻无常、命运难测，方显人生百味。”

此语出自吉田兼好的《徒然草》，不过静弥显然不是在感慨樱花凋零的无常之美。

微怔后，他将那瓣樱色放到静弥手中。

“但我一直都在。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以静静的信息素是月桂叶，跟红茶很配√
> 
> 结尾出自《徒然草》第七段，静弥在自嘲怎么会摊上这么大的无常。
> 
> 我努力了QAQ 希望食用愉快ww


	3. Chapter 3

“没有谁会一直都在的。”

虽然嘴上说着这般冷静的话语，然而那横亘在藤原愁面前的坚冰终是被纷飞樱吹雪中的春风消弭了些许。在那之后，尽管静弥仍旧对问题闭口不谈，但再也没有故意躲着他，不再会一看到他就转身将整个空间留给他。

现在，他们甚至一起在饭厅的餐桌边写作业。

只是静弥似乎有了困意，开始两掌托脸。突然，静弥的手机荧幕亮了。在看过内容之后，静弥在草稿本上刷刷写了什么，然后拍照发给了对方。

“是松平吗？”

“？”拿着手机的静弥花了几秒才明白他意在何处，“不是，我在给应届生提供在线答疑。”

他瞥了一眼草稿本那一如既往的工整字迹，“静弥还是那么厉害呢。”

“愁你就别抬举我了。”说着，静弥将本子翻至空白一页。

“就要黄金周了，你有什么打算吗？”

“没什么特别的打算。愁呢？”

“我想去附近逛逛，静弥也一起吧？”

“……也行。不过会很多人吧。愁为什么不回去呢？”

“才开学一个月，不想那么快回去。”

“这样呀……”

突然，有声音从屋子内部传来——是他的手机铃声。应该又是父母打来的。他站起身，“我去接一下电话。”

等藤原愁回到饭厅时，竹早静弥已经趴在桌上，露出隐蔽的右泪痣，手臂压着摊开的书本，眼镜甚至也没摘下。

尽管有很多细节并不相符，但眼前一幕还是和记忆重合起来。

那时的他和静弥都以T大为目标，因而高三时仍有不少联系。有一次，他去竹早宅还先前借去的笔记。进入静弥的卧室时，静弥趴在桌上睡着了，桌上也是这般凌乱。他忍不住伸手摸了摸静弥的后脑勺，却听到静弥迷迷糊糊地喃喃道，“……凑。”

那毫不收敛的针锋相对，那只对他展露的狡黠恶劣，那若有若无的试探——他被竹早静弥特别对待着。他原以为自己也会是竹早静弥特别的那位。

愁敛下眸，走到他的身边，轻轻地喊了一句，“静弥？”

毫无反应。

他忖度几许，还是伸手轻轻拍了拍静弥的肩膀。

——静弥立刻抬起头，受惊一般看着他，“……我睡着了？”

“嗯，回房间睡吧。”

时间不咸不淡地流逝，转眼就到了黄金周的前一天，课堂上的人数也肉眼可见地变少了。

今天最后一节课结束后，愁拿出手机准备联系静弥，却看见松平发来消息。他甚至都不记得自己和松平加过Line好友。不过松平大概是为了静弥而找他吧——

「竹早晕倒了」

「快来」

「在保健室」

「在A栋一楼」

「藤原你在哪( i꒳i )」

「老师说没什么大问题，但还是快点来吧」

「இдஇ」

「快来！！！！！！！！！」

「(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)」

「(´༎ຶ༎ຶ`)」

晕倒了……？心中咯噔一下，他也顾不上什么形象礼仪，抓起书包就直接往保健室奔去。

走进保健室时，他还有些气喘吁吁。

坐在转椅上的保健老师转过身来，“这位同学，请问有什么事吗？”

“老师您好，我是藤原愁，请问竹早静弥在这里吗？他怎么样了？”

“你就是松平同学说的那位室友吧。”保健老师推了推眼镜，“竹早同学他身体太差，又过度劳累，睡眠不足，所以在剧烈运动之后就晕倒了。他现在低烧，回去要多休息，要是病情加重了就回来或者上医院。”

听起来，他真是不称职的室友。“明白了，我会好好照顾他的。”

保健老师皱了皱眉头，“藤原同学，你是Alpha吧？”

“是的，请问有什么关系吗？”

“是这样的，信息素是人体的一部分，自然也会受到身体状态的影响。生病时或是情绪剧烈波动时，可能会出现信息素分泌不稳定的情况。竹早同学目前没出现这样的情况，但藤原同学还请多加注意。”

“嗯，我会留心的。那如果出现那种情况，需要使用抑制剂吗？”

“像平时一样就行了。但严重到发情的话还是要用的。”

“嗯，没问题。”

“他在最里面的床位，随时都能回去了。”

“好的，谢谢老师。”

愁向里面走去，隔帘却被刷地一下拉开——松平紧攥着隔帘布，一副「得救了」的模样，“藤原，你终于来了！”

“松平，静弥呢？”

“他醒来之后就一直说要回去，好不容易才劝住了他。”松平有些无奈地侧过身，愁能毫无阻碍地看到在床上坐着的静弥，脸色潮红。“真是的，集合的时候突然晕了，明明站都站不稳，还说一个人能回去。”

“那只是体位性低血压啦……”说着，静弥掀开被子想要下床，但显然平衡感不太好，愁连忙过去扶着他。静弥有些不情愿地撇开脸，“愁怎么也来了……”

“不然呢？”他将眼镜递给静弥，“你要怎么回去？而且说了一起回去的吧。”

松平此时也有了底气，帮腔道，“好啦竹早，你就回去好好休息。藤原，我也来帮忙吧。”

之后，愁找来家政服务人员为静弥熬青菜肉末粥，静弥也在吃药洗漱后早早躺下。在疲倦与药物作用下，静弥安稳地睡着，睡颜惹人怜爱。他退出这个平和的房间，心情却与“平和”二字毫不沾边。

他狡猾地占据了静弥身边的位置，将静弥留在身边，磨去了锋利的冰棱，却始终没能打破坚冰。静弥在痛苦，他却无法靠近，无计可施。

半夜，愁被睡前设置好的闹钟叫醒。他要去给静弥测量体温。他打开房门，却看见洗手间门虚掩着，灯亮着。

他放轻脚步，轻轻推开门，“静弥？”

——静弥靠着墙坐在地板上，手里拿着毛巾，双眼湿润红肿，脸上还有未干的泪痕。

在四目相对的那一刹那，如空气凝结一般死寂。

静弥立刻转身背对着他，拿起毛巾胡乱地抹了一把脸，想要站起来却重新跌坐在地上。愁也不再发怔，走过去半跪在静弥身旁。可他的指尖刚碰到肩膀，静弥就马上转身又一次背对着他。

“……抱歉，愁回去吧，我没事的。”因为想要掩盖哭腔，静弥的声音听起来反倒不太自然。

愁觉得有些又好气又好笑，“半夜三点在厕所哭，是没事的样子？”他凑前去，手覆在静弥温热的手上，静弥想要抽出手却被他牢牢握住，“先起来，你还在发烧。”

他本以为自己还要再劝几句，或甚至直接把人横抱，才能让这个倔强的人回房间，然而静弥温顺地任由他将他拉起，然后乖巧地回到床上躺着，似乎方才偷偷在厕所里哭的人不是他一般。脆弱冰层上的裂缝在重新弥合。

测量过体温后，愁准备回房间拿手机记录体温。他刚转身没走几步，便听到床上的人打破了屋里诡异的沉默，“愁，抱歉。”

又是道歉。

他转身直视那双无辜的双眼。“为什么要道歉？因为在这里借住？因为生病了需要照顾？”他语气越发冷硬，“静弥，你到底把我当什么了。”

“愁……”静弥连忙撑起身子，想要拉住他。

看到静弥这般焦急，他的心不禁柔软了几分。他长吁一口气，坐在床边，让静弥躺回床上，酝酿一番才开口，“静弥，你一直说你不想给我添麻烦，但对我来说，你闭口不言才是最大的麻烦，因为我不知道你到底面对着怎样的困难，也不知道我应该做什么。”

“这种后悔自己袖手旁观、没能分担痛苦的心情，你最清楚了，不是吗？”

“我很担心你。”

“就让我帮你，好吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日本黄金周：4.29-5.5
> 
> 深夜放飞自我，晚安


	4. Chapter 4

竹早静弥和藤原愁并排坐在床上。静弥双眼定定地盯着床单上的褶皱，呼吸随思绪酝酿起伏。愁忍不住伸手将裹着静弥的被子拉严实些，手还没收回去，就听到静弥开口，语调却像叙说着别人的故事一般平淡，“其实是房东欠了钱，房子被收走抵债，我就被赶了出来。”

愁讶然，在脑海中飞快地回忆租赁的相关规定，皱了皱眉，“债权人可以赶你走？”

“嗯，”静弥苦笑出声，“我当时报了警，警察说这属于私人经济纠纷，他们也只能协调，帮我把东西搬走。”

“那钱呢？”

“房东跑路了，但中介把中介费和押金退给我了，还替房东付我违约金。”

也就是说，礼金、租金、杂费都没了，剩余的钱不足以负担新住处，何况开学季刚过，学校附近的房源所剩无几，静弥无处可去，之前辅导应考生和接一些杂活也是为了凑头金。他原先只以为静弥遇到的是棘手但常见的租赁纠纷，绝不会想到会是这般无常之事。“之后你就去找凑了。”

“嗯，完全被愁猜中了呢。”静弥脸上淡淡地笑着，愁却在那湖蓝色双眸中捕捉到了一抹哀伤，平淡的声音也染上一丝忧蓝，“愁，你不会告诉凑吧？会吓着他的。”

愁忍不住叹了口气。即使是现在，静弥依然记挂着凑。他努力地为凑撑起一片荫凉，却生怕落下一枝半叶惊扰了人。然而同是这般如履薄冰，怀抱的情感却截然不同。在自己面前小心翼翼地扮演着得体客人的静弥，努力不给他这位主人带来任何麻烦，疏离地划下一条界限。思索至此，他突然有了一个想法，“既然这样，就租这里吧，静弥。”

静弥一脸惊诧地看着他，且不说他当下付不起头金，这个地理位置极好的高级公寓的次卧，租金多半也超出了他目前的预算，“愁，你也发烧了吗？”

“我没开玩笑。”看到静弥难得恢复本色，愁不禁轻笑出声，“你不需要交礼金和押金，也没有中介费，火灾保险、物业费之类的都已经交过了。租金按你之前交的就行了。你意下如何？”

“这……”意料之中的，倔强得鲜少低头的静弥对这提议本能地犹疑，慌乱地避开他的目光。愁继续逼近，直奔要害，“你没地方去了吧。就算找到了新住处，你怎么跟凑解释？但住在这里的话，凑至少不会担心。”

现实被明晃晃地摆上台面，无所遁形，正如随着愁的靠近，氤氲雾气一般若隐若现的淡淡红茶香显露形迹，实实在在地萦回缠绕，悄无声息地侵蚀消散静弥的执着。

他最终抬起低着的头，双眸如靛蓝夜幕落有万千星辰，嘴角不自觉地弯起，“愁，请多关照。”

愁觉得自己也要落入那片深邃夜空之中。性格使然，喜悦之情没有溢于言表，而是停留在胸腔随着心跳翻滚，“请多关照，静弥。”

相视而笑后，四目坦诚相视，绮丽双眸中只剩下对方，时间被拉得悠长，信息素被放大，深埋心底的感情几乎要挣脱桎梏跳脱出来。被蹦出来的念头吓坏的静弥若无其事地移开视线，拉紧被子，“那……时间也不早了，剩下的明天再商量？”

愁倒是有些玩味地看着他，“也是，好好休息。”说罢，转身关了床头处的顶灯开关。

在黑暗中，静弥躺回柔软的床榻上，愁却没有起身离开房间。喜欢的人就坐在床边，适应黑暗的眼睛只要稍一抬头便能看到那模糊的身影，“愁，不回去睡吗？”

“等你睡着再回去。”

“我没事的，愁回去睡吧。”

“你说没事的时候都很有事。”

刚在别人帮助下解决了危机的某人噎住了，在一阵沉默后还是小声地道了晚安。虽说红茶香勾起心中不少情思，但也让他安心不少，很快他便在暖和怀抱中进入安稳梦乡中。

感觉到静弥的呼吸声变得平稳匀长，愁弯起嘴角，轻轻地在额上留下一个吻。

为了买K大的真题集，藤原愁去了书店。临近习题区时，他闻到一缕熟悉的香气——是静弥。他循着气息走去，只见竹早静弥正在书架前挑选着T大的真题，便走前去也一同挑选。

走出书店，凉意扑面而来，静弥抬头望着靛蓝夜空，感慨道，“月色真美呢。”

愁摸不透静弥的真意。因为今夜的月色真的很美。圆月当空高挂，散发着白玉般皎洁温和的光辉。加之今晚地月距离难得很近，月亮看上去要比往常大得多，月海也分明不少，显得格外幽邃。任谁恍然抬头，都会被那摄人心魄的玉璧吸引震撼。

他对静弥抱有喜爱，一份超出友情范畴的、信息素会骚动的喜爱。竹早静弥长相清秀，藏有一颗勾人泪痣，信息素温暖宜人，有着和月色一般动人的笑容。不过外在只是其次，那如月色一般的温柔，那如小猫利爪一般的狡黠，还有那蛋壳般看似坚硬实则易碎的包裹下的、柔软而坚韧的倔强，才是最吸引他的。

可他摸不透静弥的真意。他觉得静弥对他的态度已然超出恶友所为。静弥在他面前就像一只调皮可爱的小猫，总用收起利爪的小肉掌与他嬉戏，却不愿停留任他抚摸。

“嗯，很美。”

——他这么回答。

不知什么时候，静弥已经站在他的身边，提篮里放了几本书，一如去年时温和地笑着，“愁，你挑了什么书？”

“教授上课时提到这本书，有点感兴趣。”愁将书架上的《M型社会》取下，“你挑好了？”

静弥点了点头。两人便结账离开书店，踏上没入流光溢彩的月色。这般优哉游哉的日子持续了几天——两人在黄金周都没有出行计划，而且因为静弥仍需休养的缘故，愁会避免去人多的地方。于是在这个游人如织的黄金周里，两人也只是不时去学校训练或学习，逛逛附近的街区，熟悉周边环境和添置用品。

愁朝静弥手上的袋子瞥了几眼，他有些好奇方才几本书中唯一一本五彩斑斓的书究竟是什么。静弥和他相视而笑，似有月色在眼底荡漾。

在确立契约关系后，静弥和他之间的疏离感消除大半，或者应该说回到了原本应有的关系，像寻常合租好友一般正常交往。这样的平和生活和“两个人不受打扰地在异乡度假”有着微妙的相似感，除了没有属于恋人的激情。愁这么觉得。但也平淡而开心。

星辉作伴，月色相随。

心中有一片月海，待日光照拂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 头金啥的是在网上查的_(: 
> 
> 也没看过《M型社会》，只是记得以前有博主推荐过而已orz
> 
> 食用愉快w


	5. Chapter 5

窗外天色仍亮，白昼在悄无声息间被拉长。从窗户流入的清风撩动着他的发丝。藤原愁靠着椅背，打量着手里的纽扣。最近他和静弥之间实在发生了太多事，如果不是遇到松平，他都差点忘了自己有把这个小物什带来。

假期已临近尾声，学生们陆续返校，社团活动继续进行。校内紫藤花盛开，紫色从纤细的枝条上倾泻而下，编织成一片疏离梦幻，微风拂过，深浅交织仿若起伏波光，引得不少游人驻足留影。结束了部活的他走在人流边缘，虽然没有碰到前来问路的游客，却遇到熟人——

“藤原——”松平从旁边的教学楼里出来，“好久不见！……诶，竹早不在吗？”

“他没来，有事要找他吗？”

“也不是啦，因为你们经常在一起。竹早还好吗？”

“嗯，他好多了，谢谢。”

二人一阵寒暄。正当愁准备道别时，松平兀自开了口，“藤原，有一个问题我一直都想问你……”稍作停顿后，他将盘桓心头已久的疑问问出口，“毕业典礼的传言是真的吗？”

他有些困惑，“什么传言？”

“唔……就毕业典礼的时候，大家都在传，藤原你跟一个外校男生表白了。好像说……你把衬衫第二颗扣子给了他？”

愁眨了一下眼睛。他想起来了。那时的他偶然听说了桐先的爱情传说，便在一角的树荫下，拜托前来观礼的湊将那颗离心脏最近的纽扣拆下来。

“没，可能是朋友帮我整理领带时，被人误会了吧。”

他没有说谎。虽然他确实有要将纽扣送给一个外校男生的意图，然而那个外校男生临时有事没来，而且朋友也确实在取下纽扣后替他整理了领带。

“原来是这样！对不起……”松平恍然大悟，悻悻地挠了挠头，“不过藤原这么受欢迎，有那样的流言也不奇怪呢。”

藤原愁看了一眼窗外的天色。他对一个校园传说没有抱着什么特别的期待。他并非将希望寄托于虚无缥缈之物的人。他只是对那天没能见上静弥一面感到有些遗憾。不过遗憾也好，圆满也罢，那已经被收进名为“往事”的大木箱里，眼前才是最真切的。他将纽扣放回抽屉里，起身离开房间。

他来到静弥的卧室门前，想要问晚餐的打算，却发现一丝异样——房门处的月桂叶香味有点明显。他当然不讨厌，只是静弥不会让自己散发出这种浓度的香味，更别提残留在走廊上让他闻到。他警惕地敲了敲门，“静弥？还好吗？”

没有回应。

再次敲门，“静弥？”

还是没有回应。

糟糕。该不会是发情了。他垂眸忖度少顷，打开了房门。满屋子诱人的月桂叶香味终于有了出口，迫不及待地朝他的方向逃去，令他不由屏住呼吸。稍稍定神后，他看见白色的药片洒落一地，静弥无力地背靠着床坐在地上，手里抓着药瓶，完全没有注意到他的到来。

顾不上会不会火上浇油，也来不及想自己有没吃过抑制剂，愁连忙过去，“静弥，抑制剂吃了吗？”

静弥艰难地开口，吐露的音节几乎要被喘息声淹没，“……没……”

愁双眼快速地扫过书桌上的物品，又焦急地拉开抽屉翻找，但都没发现抑制剂的踪影。

“还有抑制剂吗？”然而回应他的只是凌乱的呼吸声和不停外溢的月桂叶香味。愁怀疑静弥根本没有听到他说的话。他记得校医提醒他注意发情的事，他还买了除味剂和阻隔剂，却偏偏遗漏了最根本的Omega抑制剂。他果然还是太把静弥的独立看作理所应当了。

他叹了口气，伸手揩去静弥鼻尖的汗，“等我，我去买抑制剂。”说着，他从静弥手里拿了药瓶，转身便要出门，却被抓住手腕。

“静弥？”愁有些困惑，“怎么了？”

急需抑制剂的Omega没说话，却也没松手。虽然愁能轻易挣脱那颤抖而湿润的纤细的手，但他还是耐心安抚，“没事的，马上回来。”

然而手握得更紧了。静弥抬起头看着他。直到这一刻，他才留意到静弥的神色。湿漉漉的眼睛仿佛噙着泪。隐忍已久的双唇有些红肿。难耐的情热蒸出一层薄汗，熏得白晰肌肤一片绯红。尽管双眼迷离，但还是努力地对焦在他身上。

愁的心跳不可避免地漏跳了一拍。在这一刹那，仿佛阻隔外界的无形屏障撤去，先前被忽视的感知倏忽无所遁形。血液被信息素勾得蠢蠢欲动，口舌有些干燥。停滞的他任由静弥将他拉过去，落入月桂叶香的厚实包裹中。

他喜欢的人饱受情热煎熬。

他需要他的帮助。

愁自觉心如擂鼓。他轻声问道，“可以吗？”

静弥没有说话。

是默许了吧。

他小心翼翼地靠近，审慎得如同要去触碰一个易碎的瓷器。喘息声清晰可闻，充盈于耳。Omega信息素仿佛钻进他的毛孔，催促他采取行动。他虚搂着静弥，手指抚上潮湿微烫的肌肤，攀上后颈敏感的腺体——

静弥躲开了。

他瑟缩着，不知是由发情热导致的，抑或是惊魂未定。“抱歉……我……”

“静弥，”愁听到自己克制的声音打断对方，“只是一个临时标记。你就这么喜欢湊吗？都已经高中毕业、不再拉弓了，却还在追逐他。”

“喜欢到连一个临时标记也不愿意接受吗？”

“不是的！”静弥猛然抬头，大声说道，随后他的胸腔剧烈起伏，似乎方才的否认耗尽为数不多的空气，“明明……愁……喜欢湊……我……不能……”

一时间，安静得只剩下微弱的喘息声。明明是两种非常契合的味道，却冲突碰撞出烟火味。静弥无声地扭过身去，不愿面对他。不知过了多久，时间的齿轮啮合，继续转动。愁将静弥拥入怀中，

“静弥，我喜欢的是你。”

手指重新攀上后颈，他低头咬住那敏感的腺体，注入属于Alpha的信息素。静弥一声嘤咛，默默忍受着外来的信息素。愁轻轻抚摸着他的后背，试图缓解仍未褪去的发情热的痛苦。两人都隐忍着，没有说话。

终于，信息素的骚动平息下来。危机已解除，现下的姿势显得过于亲密。他是不是应该说些什么来缓解眼前这个开始有些诡异的氛围。他并非为告白感到羞耻，只是不应该这么鲁莽。

看来被发情热熏得神志不清的人并不止一个。愁轻叹了口气，准备松开手，却感觉到一双手攀上他的后背，头贴着他的颈间。

“我也喜欢愁哦。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我也喜欢愁哦。”

静弥的话语轻如紫藤花瓣，毫无征兆地穿过他的心房，轻巧地落在心尖上，顷刻化作花田遍地。喜悦迸发满溢胸腔，耳膜感受到心脏的剧烈跳动。尽管确凿地听到了表白，他还是不太敢相信。他低头看着静弥，想要确定他们着实心意相通。

“那……我们交往吧。”

静弥的头依旧埋在他的肩头里。虽然没能看见静弥的脸，但愁注意到粉红已爬上发丝间露出的耳尖。静弥抬起头，脸上的绯红是害羞，而非情欲。他轻轻点了点头。

他们交换了一个简单的吻。

“那个……”静弥有些吞吞吐吐，“我想先去洗个澡。”

愁了然。静弥现在全身都是汗，而且Omega发情……他觉得脸上有点烫。他立刻站起身，“那我去叫外送吧。”

之后的一切就像染上了一层玫瑰色。他先是伴着轻快的心情醒来，满怀难以名状的欣喜。而在过去的24小时里，他们像往常一样相处，但一切就是不一样了，就连目光偶然交接时，他们也会会心一笑。

但他还是有些不安。毫无征兆地，一场发情热就使他们心意相通，顺理成章地交往了。他不知道是生活变成了粉红色，还是只是自己戴上了玫瑰色的眼镜。

突然，脸上多了湿凉的触感。他有些疑惑地斜过头，“罪魁祸首”竹早静弥正得意地笑着。静弥不知何时洗完澡出来，用尚未干的指尖戳了戳他的脸。他坐到愁的身边，“想什么呢？这么入神。”

“感觉像是在做梦。”

静弥眨了眨眼，他肯定不知道沾了湿气的朦胧双眼有多迷人，“原来愁也会说这样的话。”他凑过去，愁感觉到冰凉的发尾蹭到自己的脸上，留下若有若无的水渍。然后是带有淡淡香味的蜻蜓点水的一吻。但还没等他留住什么，吻就已经结束了，静弥立刻退回原位，莞尔一笑，“那现在呢？”

愁觉得似乎有一颗水珠顺着自己的脖颈滑下，感觉有些奇异。“不够哦。”他握住静弥的手，静弥轻轻地回握了。两人正缓缓贴近，他能清晰地闻到静弥身上来自自己的味道，这让他心情明亮不少。

正当双唇要相贴时，静弥的手机响了。

旖旎一扫而空。静弥面露歉意，侧身拿起手机，“抱歉。”

静弥没有回到卧室去，所以愁也没有回避。从通话内容看来，是静弥的母亲打来的，好像是在嘱托些什么事。他就在旁边坐着，拿了条毛巾轻轻吸了吸静弥那被打湿的发梢。

突然，静弥脸色变了变，“还是不用了吧，多麻烦你们啊。”

然而竹早太太似乎坚持自己的意见，静弥只得无奈地答应，“嗯，知道了。”

通话结束后，静弥主动说了原委，“我妈妈说，她拜托湊带了点东西给我，让我过去找他，愁要一起吗？”

愁点了点头，这没什么可拒绝的。但他突然意识到，在过去的24小时内，他们还没讨论过要不要公开他们的恋情。“我们交往的事，明天要告诉湊吗？”

如果可以的话，他更想看到静弥自己主动告诉湊，毕竟湊在静弥心中的地位显而易见。而他自己也很希望能和湊分享这个好消息，但他还是想由静弥来做决定。静弥似乎还想着刚才那通电话，直至听到愁的询问，他才回过神来。他看向愁，露出一个笑容，“可以呀，愁觉得呢？”

“那就告诉他吧，”愁慢慢向静弥贴近，“嗯？”

静弥的手环上愁的脖子，“好呀。”

他们相视，然后继续方才的吻。

第二天，他们带了附近面包店抢先出炉的夏日限定小蛋糕，一同去湊的住处。屋内的陈设和愁上次来时相似，除了没有若有若无的月桂叶香和茶几上的静弥的马克杯。湊将竹早太太嘱托的东西拿了出来，是一个有着深红色内容物的瓶子。

愁想起静弥往拉面里撒的深红色粉末，“……七味粉？”他知道静弥的七味粉是自制的。他看向静弥，低声问道，“在这边也能做吧。”

“不同地区食材多少有些差别，味道可能会不一样，况且长野是农业县。”

所谓「家的味道」吗？愁沉思。当他抬起头时，只见湊有些困惑地看着他们。

“怎么了吗？”

“虽然不知道怎么形容，但感觉你们……该说你们之间空气不太一样了？”——要是以前，他们不会有意识地靠这么近，他也不会在湊面前压低声音、如同说悄悄话般向静弥提问。

和静弥对视了一眼，愁重新看向湊。他牵起静弥的手，“嗯，我和静弥交往了。”

湊愕然，眼神止不住地在他们的脸上和手上来回流转。他又看向静弥，静弥点了点头。得到再次确认的他相信了这一事实，不自觉地露出笑意，“恭喜！这真的太好了！”

之后他们跟湊聊着各自大学生活里的事情。等到离开湊家时，已然夕阳西斜。他们走在橘黄色的余晖中，影子被拉长。明天就要上课了，现在是难得的悠闲时候。

“静弥，周末的时候去约会吗？”

静弥面露歉意，“抱歉，我这周末有点事。”

愁轻轻摇摇头，“没关系。”

“愁想去哪？”

“六本木，你觉得呢？”

“嗯，我也想去那边的美术馆看看。等之后一起去吧。”

七日假期结束，他们重新投入到充实的校园生活中。现在的他有了新的身份，他不再需要为亲近静弥找借口，不再需要披着“关心友人”、“关心室友”的外衣，他怎么和静弥待在一起都不为过。然而虚幻感并未消失分毫，反而与日俱增。非要说的话，大概是静弥对他实在太温柔了，太过温顺了。物理距离的缩短不等于心的靠近。他觉得自己仿佛被托上云端，被轻飘飘的愉快包裹着，却隐约有着云随时会消散的忧虑。

转眼到了周五。静弥有别的事情要忙，表示晚一些回去。愁则在附近的餐厅吃晚饭。吃过晚饭后，他突然想到书店去，看看有没有关于六本木各美术馆的索引。经过一间家庭餐厅时，他恰巧透过玻璃窗看见静弥与一个成年男子面对面坐着。

静弥也看见了他，无疑是有些讶异的。他和对面那人说了什么，便立刻起身从餐厅里出来。

“愁，你怎么在这？”

“我去书店。那位是？”

“家里的一个熟人。我晚些回去。”

“嗯，”愁没有多想，“那我走了，路上小心。”

此时，那个男士也出来了，愁察觉到他是Alpha。愁向他微笑点头致意，转身离开。当他经过那位男士时，那位男士叫住了他。愁转过身，此时两人的距离近得足以让他闻清楚那人身上的味道——是迷迭香的清香。他正要张口询问那位男士有何问题，却见那人神色凝重。那人看向静弥，

“不解释一下吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

07

临近周末的轻松气氛被阻隔在外，屋里是截然不同的凝重。乌云高悬头顶，狂风骤雨随时落下，要将他们这对以为自己离开家了就是成熟独立的成年人的小情侣一个教训。

三人围坐在桌前。藤原愁看向第三人——竹早庆弥，那个比静弥年长八岁的哥哥。他对庆弥先生了解甚少，但他绝对不想自己留给恋人的兄长的第一印象居然是在没有能力负责的年龄就诱拐Omega同居并标记的纨绔Alpha。大街上显然不是烟火味爆发的恰当场合，三人便一起回到住处。虽然这个误会在回来的路上顺便简略地澄清了一下，但他还是不免担心恋情会被早早掐断。他正襟危坐，等待落雷降下。

静弥想要开口再辩解些什么，但是被庆弥先生阻止了。“那么，藤原同学，能请你重新自我介绍一下吗？”

“我是藤原愁，请多指教。我也是K大的学生，是经济学专业。我和静弥是在初中时认识的，一直是朋友，几天前确立恋爱关系。”

“桐先……”竹早庆弥打量着他，“你是那个弓道部里的贵族混血男生？”

这形容……当时弓道部里好像也只有他一个混血男士吧。愁下意识看静弥，静弥接过话，“嗯，是他。”

得到肯定的庆弥先生看着他，像是在思考着什么。他最终露出一个微笑，一个与静弥的礼仪性笑容极其相似的微笑。“虽然这里是藤原同学的家，但不介意的话，能不能请你暂时回避一下，让我和我弟弟聊一会？”庆弥先生的眼底毫无笑意，“毕竟静弥他有太多东西需要向我这半个监护人解释清楚。”

在回来的路上，愁有偷偷观察过庆弥先生，竹早兄弟都有好看的眉眼，但庆弥先生没有泪痣。静弥肤色更白一些，脸部线条也较为柔和。要不是年龄差和第二性别分化，这对兄弟会更加相似。而当下的说话方式也如出一辙。

他看向静弥。静弥也示意他回避，“嗯，抱歉呢。”

于是，愁回到了自己的卧室。在一番纠结后，他最终还是留了一条门缝，然而客厅里的两人都有意压低声音，所以他只能隐约听到诸如“交往”“大学”的一些词语。他好像还听到了“T大”，但大概是听错了吧。

虽然已经解释过二人并非庆弥先生想象的那种同居情侣的关系，但说实话，哪怕他们是先合住再确定关系，至今也没睡同一个房间同一张床，共处同一屋檐下的一A一O怎叫人不怀疑。不过庆弥先生既然让他先回避而不是继续追问两人合住及交往的细节，应该还是相信了这个说法，而且Omega有固定的Alpha伴侣也是常事。

所以现在的核心还是静弥的居住问题吧。独自到异地上学，失去住所却不告诉家里人，仅仅是自己埋头解决，甚至至今还试图隐瞒。啊，还有让湊帮忙隐瞒来着，静弥估计也没把实情告诉湊。愁叹了口气。真是一如既往的孤勇骑士作风。将亲近的人拒之门外，所有事情都试图独自解决。

遗憾的是他想象不到静弥会面临什么，毕竟他和静弥都是守规矩的好学生，并没有什么闯祸被管教的经历。他对静弥父母的印象也只是停留在“和善的夫妇”与“开明的父母”，他想象不了那位温柔细致的竹早太太会怎么斥责静弥，身在长野的他们总不能实行宵禁或者把静弥禁足吧。他只希望静弥不会被严厉地责罚，以及他和静弥不会分开。作为恋人也好，朋友也罢，他都想跟静弥一起面对。

渐渐的，外面的人声小了。他听见静弥的脚步声。门被无声地推开，静弥进来了，脸上看不出什么端倪。他连忙起身，“怎么样了？”

静弥摇摇头，“哥哥他有话想跟你说。”

他跟上去，轻声问道，“一切还好吗？”

静弥捏了捏他的手，嘴角弯起，“不会有事的。”

“静弥把来龙去脉跟我解释了一遍。”庆弥先生看上去神色缓和了些，“藤原同学，对不起，我弟弟实在是给你添麻烦了。”

“没有的事。能帮上静弥我很开心。而且我和静弥也相处得很好，并不觉得有麻烦。”

“总之，非常谢谢你。只是我有一个疑问，藤原同学，你为什么愿意向静弥提供这么慷慨的帮助？”

他不懂庆弥先生的用意，但还是如实回答，“因为他是我的挚友，而且他需要帮助。”

“就这样？”

愁没明白对方的意思。反倒是一旁的静弥微愠，想要打断这个对话，但被庆弥先生阻止了。

“嘛，那我这样问好了。你和静弥说的是租到学期结束，那么在这之前，假如，你们吵架了，甚至分手了，租约会因此终止吗？静弥会被要求搬离吗？”

他才明白庆弥先生先前是在探询什么，也明白静弥为什么会生气。他确实从来没思考过这个问题。愁沉思少许，郑重道，“如果我和静弥在这之前真的分手了，我不会要求静弥搬出去，静弥想搬出去的话我会帮忙找住处。而且我也愿意重新签租房合同，将这些疑虑都补充进去。”

“如果当时身陷困境的是湊，我和静弥的好朋友，我也会提供同样的帮助。我没有期望从帮助静弥中得到什么回报，或是把它当作胁迫静弥的筹码。”愁看向静弥，然后坦然直视庆弥先生，“虽然我们有过不少分歧，但静弥一直是我非常欣赏及敬重的友人。我非常喜欢静弥，虽然我们才交往几天，这话听起来有点狂妄，但对我来说，他是我想要一生与之共度的伴侣。我对他，对合住，还有这段关系，都是非常认真的。”

城市渐渐睡去，漫长的一日即将划上句点。藤原愁还是有点不敢相信事情就这么解决了。听了他的一席话后，庆弥先生沉默了一会，最终长叹一口气，一副无可奈何的模样。之后便是与竹早太太进行视频通话，坦白了静弥被迫搬离原住处及合住之事，竹早太太则表示自己对此事有些许预感，毕竟湊也算是她看着长大的。而作为惩罚，静弥需要负责小熊整个暑假的散步与洗澡。竹早太太向自己表达了感谢。他不知道静弥和庆弥先生说了什么，庆弥先生并没有将他们已经确定恋爱关系一事告诉竹早太太。他有问静弥，但静弥只是摇摇头。

总之，除了庆弥先生离开前拥抱静弥时瞪了自己几眼以示告诫，事情很好地解决了，他和静弥没有被要求分手，静弥也会在这里住到学期结束。

门被敲响。静弥从来没这么晚找他。他赶忙起身开门，“静弥，怎么了吗？”

静弥只是轻轻一笑，“没什么，只是看到门缝里有光，就过来看一下。”

“这样呀。”

然后又是夜的沉默。他的心开始躁动不安。他感觉自己有很多话想和静弥说，尤其在今天的风波和告白之后，但千头万绪绞缠在一起，他还没能找到那个线头。

“愁，我想和你一起睡，可以吗？”

这像是一把火，不只烧掉了恼人的线团，还向他的大脑张牙舞爪。“……诶？”

也许是看到他的惊愕，静弥脸上笑意更深，“今晚可以和你一起睡吗？”

然后他们一起躺在他的床上，同一个被窝里。黑暗中，静弥那好看的眼睛就像那揉碎的月光。面对这般反常的举动，愁简直要怀疑静弥是不是打算明天悄悄搬走。他试探着轻声问，“做噩梦了？”

“没，”静弥向他靠近了些，“就是想和你在一起。”

“今天真的很开心呢，没想到愁认定我是共度一生的伴侣。”

“是真的。”他顿了一下，“为什么你之前会觉得我喜欢湊？”

静弥沉默了一会。“其实，我有去你的毕业典礼。但我听到其他人都在传，”静弥的手指从他的喉结划至睡衣的第二颗纽扣，“你把第二颗纽扣给了一个外校男生，我就走了。”

愁惊讶得说不出话。迟来的喜悦如终于灌入干涸河道的姗姗而来的水流，但他也绝不会料想到，当时的心血来潮的浪漫之举反而成了大乌龙。他最终轻笑出声，释然不少，“那是给你的，湊只是帮我取下来。”

这回轮到静弥变得和他一样惊讶，“诶？”

“嗯，纽扣就在抽屉里。”

“……天啊……”静弥翻身平躺，单臂遮住双眼，尽管在黑暗之中他们看不清对方的神色。静弥也开始笑了，“所以……我们迟了一个多月？”

“嗯。”愁将静弥的手臂拉开，搂过他的后背，让他翻身重新面向自己。“本来还可能不止。”

“唔，确实呢。”

“静弥，你会觉得不得不答应我吗？”萦绕心头已久的疑问终于问了出口，“我之前只是害怕你会拒绝我然后直接离开，但今天我才知道还忽略了这种可能性。”

“嘛……我虽然付不起头金，但住网吧的钱姑且还是有的，住胶囊旅馆应该也行。”

“不行，”愁记起他看过的关于住在网吧的文章，立刻反对，“太不安全了。”

“我没走，不是吗？”静弥笑着环住他的腰，“我们在一起了呀。”

是的，他们确凿真切地在一起了。

他低头吻上这黑暗中的月亮，采撷迷人月光。月华洒落周身，他被朦胧怀抱着。他一寸一寸地探索这片月色，一点一点地描摹这抹月影，伴着星辰呓语，与银色清辉共舞。

他，确实地，与他的月亮相拥了。

**尾声**

咕噜声从滚动的行李箱轮冒出。竹早静弥和藤原愁各自推着行李箱，走在长野午后熟悉的街道上。学期已经结束，同居生活也应就此划上句号。脚步越来越慢，时间被拉得悠长。走着走着，他们停下了脚步。

是书店。静弥朝店里望去。这里可以说是一切的起点。

愁顺着他的眼神看去。

“那晚的月亮很美。”

“你还记得呀。”

他笑着踮脚在愁的唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“走吧。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到最后的各位QAQ 这一路对我这个渣渣来说真的太辛苦了这辈子再也不搞连载了orz
> 
> 被咕掉静弥视角的补完番外会交待的事情：
> 
> 静弥不肯跟家里人说没地方住的原因。静弥放弃了T大跟着愁哥哥跑K大去了，他自己其实也是知道这个是不理智的选择（这也是我说《飞鸟》是本篇的b面的原因）。所以他觉得失去住所是自己作死的结果（毕竟不去K大啥事没有），想要独自解决一切。
> 
> 愁静确立恋爱关系的时候，双方都不安，都在怀疑对方是不是真的喜不喜欢自己，尤其对静弥来说，愁在毕业典礼的时候（三月中下旬）还喜欢湊，结果五月初就跟自己告白了，中间的交集就只是一起住，感情方面没有什么实质进展。静弥本来是想等到学期结束搬离之后再去解决情感问题的，但愁都已经表白了，一则自己喜欢他，二则他帮了自己很大忙，所以哪怕时机不对，也不知道愁是不是真心喜欢自己，静弥还是同意交往了，从那开始更多是在play along，在扮演“称职的恋人”。（这也是我努力把交往后的静静写得软软的的原因orz
> 
> 静弥妈妈给静弥打电话那里，静弥拒绝的不是“让湊捎一瓶七味粉”，而是“这周末哥哥会过去看你”。
> 
> 最后再次感谢还在这个北极圈里的各位QAQ


End file.
